Journal Wars: Lou vs Cody
by rororogers
Summary: Cody has been snooping. Now it means war! please read reflections first since it will help you to understand chapter one better. Had to up the rating, things were starting to get a little warm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

**A/N: Please read reflections first since this is sort of a cont. of that. Thanks to the crazy chickas who help me with this idea, ya'll know who you are. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lou walked into the bunkhouse to find Cody reading at the table. When she entered Cody looked up looking guilty and trying to hide the book under the table. Lou got a grin on her face as she saunter up to the blonde rider leaning across the table to look at him.<p>

"Whatcha readin' there Cody?" Lou asked mischievously thinking Cody was reading one of those girly books Emma had caught him with a few days ago.

"Oh … um … it's nothing Lou." Cody stuttered out not meeting the small rider's eyes.

"You wouldn't be reading one of them girly books Emma caught you with again now would ya?" Lou asked enjoying his discomfort.

"No … it's nothing really. Can we just drop it please?" Cody begged still refusing to meet Lou's eyes.

Lou looked over Cody's shoulder to see Buck sneaking up on him. Buck put his finger to his mouth to keep Lou from saying anything. She grinned a second before Buck launched his attack on the unsuspecting man. When Buck grabbed Cody and pulled him back off the bench he yelled, "Now Lou!"

Lou quickly snatched the leather bound book from Cody's struggling hands with a triumphant "Ha!"

"Now let's see just what Cody is reading shall we Buck?" Lou said as Buck grinned and nodded still not letting go of Cody.

"Please Lou don't." Cody begged yet again.

Lou smirked as she cracked open the book, but her smirk quickly disappeared along with whatever color was in her face. Her eyes shot up to meet Cody's. His ice blue eyes looked completely miserable and guilty.

"Where … how… why?" Lou asked not really sure what she wanted to ask him.

"I'm sorry Lou. I shouldn't have snooped. You're just always writing in that thing and I wanted to know what secrets you were keeping from us. Never thought it would be something like that!" Cody said.

Buck quickly released Cody when he realized just what Cody had been reading. "Damn it Cody don't you know to mind your own business!"

"I didn't know! I thought Lou was writing about some girl he was sweet on, how was I to know that Lou is a girl! And really you don't think I'm attractive? That hurts Lou." Cody grinned the grin that had most girls eating out of his hand.

"Cody them are private thoughts. You shouldn't have read Lou's journal." Buck said seeing how Lou was still dumbstruck.

"All come on Buck and how come you don't even seem surprised that Lou's a girl?" Cody asked eyeing the handsome Kiowa.

"Because I've known from the first day. Just because the rest of ya'll are blind don't mean I am. You can't tell anybody this Cody, Lou would lose her job if the others knew." Buck said to Lou's head nodding quickly in agreement.

"I ain't going to tell nobody. I really am sorry Lou, I know I shouldn't have snooped but really you aren't even a little bit attracted to me?" Cody asked still unable to comprehend that Lou wasn't attracted to him in the slightest.

Lou who had finally got a hold of herself let out a small laugh, "Cody you are incorrigible. You're a nice guy Cody but not my type."

"Oh I know who your type is Lou." Cody smirked.

"Cody!" Lou warned in a deadly tone.

"Cody whatever you found out in that journal is not your business, so I suggest you shut your mouth before Lou loses her temper." Buck suggested although he was dying to know who Lou's type was.

"You sure you don't want to know what she wrote about you Buck, I think you might find it a bit interesting." Cody smirked.

"Cody I swear to God I will kill you and not regret it if you don't shut your trap right now!" Lou yelled.

"Alright alright I'll be quiet." Cody said before exiting the bunkhouse.

"I told you to hide that thing better." Buck stated after the bunkhouse door closed.

"Yeah guess I didn't do a good enough job. You want to help me find Cody's journal?" Lou asked grinning.

Buck gave her that smile that always made her melt before quickly agreeing. In a matter of minutes they were sitting next to each other on Buck's bunk reading Cody's journal together giggling like school girls.

Well I did it. Me William F. Cody has left home and joined the Pony Express. I'll finally be able to prove to everybody that I am a man. I know the express only wanted orphans so I had to stretch the truth a little when I said I had no family. I do have a ma and sisters but they treat me like I'm still a little boy. I'm not, I'm a man dammit and its time they knew that!

So now I'm officially a rider out of the Sweetwater station. It's a small town but there seem to be plenty of pretty young ladies dying to meet one William F. Cody and I will be sure to oblige most of them it not all. The group of people I'm working with are as different from each other as night and day and I must say I have to be the most stylish out of them all.

Now Miss Emma Shannon is a fine woman with hair that looks like it's on fire when the light hits it just right. She's a tough little lady and the best damn cook I've ever met. She even puts my momma to shame, not that I'd ever tell my ma that. Ma would tan my hide from here to next Sunday for even thinking it. Emma make's biscuits that just literally melt in your mouth and her chocolate cake is to die for. It was worth taking this job just for Emma's cooking. I wonder if she has any more of those cookies in the house. I should go see after I finish with this.

Now Emma is sweet on the local marshal Sam Cain. I like Sam he doesn't put up with anyone causing problems in his town. He ain't afraid of nothing, that's the kind of man I want to be. I want to be a good just man that ain't afraid to stand up for what is good and right. I'm pretty sure Sam is sweet on Emma too, he be a smart man to marry her up real quick before some of the other fools in this town realize what a good catch Emma is, all they'd have to do was taste her cooking. Sam better make sure Emma don't feed nobody but him and us.

Our station master is one Teaspoon Hunter. I wonder how he got that nickname, course it's better than what his actual name is, I mean who the hell would call their child Aloysius. I guess that explains why he rather be called Teaspoon. He's an odd one that is for sure. The first day here me and the other newly hired riders were standing near the corral waiting for our station master to show up. It didn't take us long to realize he was actually bathing in the horse trough. And my sister complained about my bathing habits, she'd fall over dead if she had seen that! And then to top it off with he used a horse tail for a towel and he said bear grease was the secret to health. I don't think I'll try that. I've always been pretty healthy don't think I need any bear grease to keep me that a way. Teaspoon has a way of talking that would confuse whiskers off of a kitten. I don't think he even knows what he is talking about some times. He does have some interesting tricks up his sleeves though. His bag of tricks as he calls them. He's teaching us how to lean to the side of the horse to avoid gunshots; he even gave us some firecrackers to spook horses if any Indians are chasing us. I've got a few other ideas of what I can do with them firecrackers but it best if I wait to find out just who of my new friends would be the easiest to get without worrying about getting shot, definitely wouldn't be Hickok probably not Buck either. Oh I almost forgot the biggest thing about Teaspoon he's done been married six times, I think he said twice to Indians. Teaspoon didn't seem to impressed with me when he first saw me, so when he asked if I was any good with my Hawkins I had to show him how good I was. I saw a bale of hay hanging from a rope over by the cows; it was probably a 200 yard shot. I aimed for the rope and hit it on my first try, the hay drop startling the cows. Teaspoon didn't say anything but I knew he was impressed so were the others, I mean come on that was one hell of a shot. I'm good and I know it.

I guess I better talk about my fellow riders now. Talk about a bunch of misfits. I think I may be the only normal one out of the lot. First we got Buck Cross at least that is his white name. His real name is Running Buck. See Buck is a half breed. He's part Kiowa. Now at first I wasn't too thrilled to be working with an Indian because can you really trust them. Buck has changed my mind on that at least a little. He don't say much but he can't be all bad considering how loyal he is to Ike. I have a feeling once he gets used to being around the rest of us he will lighten up a bit, I've already seen a bit of a sense of humor poking out around the edges. I wouldn't want to get on Buck's bad side though, if he has one, he's deadly with that knife he wears on his left leg. He wears a gun too but I know he's better with that knife. Plus if he wanted to go after ya you'd never hear him coming. But Buck doesn't seem to let things get to him. I've seen how he is treated in town just cause he's a breed. He's never even attempted to defend himself, at least not yet but everybody has breaking point right? Teaspoon and Emma don't seem to mind Buck being part Kiowa, in reality I don't think any of us really care anymore. He's just Buck our friend and maybe even might consider him a brother, as I'm starting to think of the others as.

Alright now there is Ike McSwain. He has to be the biggest oddity of our group. Ya see Ike can't talk. Not that he won't he literally can't talk and on top of that he's bald, lost his hair to scarlet fever. Teaspoon says he's lucky that a way he could have lost it to an Indian scalping him. Nobody cares that Ike can't talk cause he sure knows his way around horses. He's the best rider we've got. He works harder than the rest of us; I guess he feels he has to prove himself. I can understand wanting to prove yourself but I ain't about to work myself to death to do it. I'm here doing a man's job that should be enough to prove that I'm a man. But I guess Ike not being able to talk makes him feel less of a man. Buck taught Ike how to use Indian signs to communicate with, I still can't read them but Lou is getting pretty good at it. Buck translates for the rest of us and if he's translating right Ike has a pretty good sense of humor. I kind of wish he could talk I think we could get into a lot mischief together, it would be a blast. I think Ike and I are going to be good friends once I can understand him.

I reckon I should tell you about Jimmy. James Butler Hickok actually, sometimes he just goes by Hickok, I think only his friends call him Jimmy. Not sure if he has too many of those though. He's got this air about him that says I'll kill you without thinking twice about it. I have no doubt he could too, he's pretty good with that colt he wears slung low on his hip. Pretty fancy gun for a poor boy like him, I wonder how he got it. He's hotheaded, arrogant, constantly scrawling; I have yet to hear him laugh. I wasn't impressed by Hickok at first but damn can he shoot. Teaspoon ain't impressed with him at all, he made it clear to the would be gunslinger that we are here to ride not shoot. Not that Jimmy can ride. That first day he fell off his horse at least three times when trying to pass the pouch, though I think I probably helped pull him out at least twice, it was pretty funny but Jimmy ain't got no sense of humor. At least I know he won't stand a chance with the ladies once I lay on the charm, my smile will beat Jimmy's scrawl and brooding any day of the week, yup Jimmy don't stand a chance. Jimmy probably won't admit it but I know for certain he can't read a single word. Maybe after he gets used to us I can teach him. I like to read. You can learn about real heroes that a way. Jimmy don't talk much about his past, of course none of us really do. I don't think the others had a happy childhood like I did. I feel bad about that sometimes, I'm pretending to be an orphan for a job but I know they ain't. They are working this job cause they have to not because they want to. They ain't got nowhere else to go. But they don't need to know I'm not really the same as them, I've got just as much right to work as they do. I've got just as much right to earn my way in the world. I left home with just the clothes on my back and my Hawkins I aim to earn my way in the world like a man because dammit that is what I am.

Another one of the riders is called Kid. Really his name is Kid or at least that is what he told us. What kind of name is Kid anyway? I reckon his name must be really embarrassing if he rather go by Kid than it, either that or he is hiding from his past. Maybe he's a wanted criminal back in Virginia. He is too damn good with his guns for the naïve innocent act he's got going on. I mean he outshot Hickok! Kid is definitely not telling us something about his past. And for some reason Kid thinks he is in charge. He's constantly taking the lead when we do things together. I'm not sure if I like him or not. I guess he's alright I just don't trust him just yet. Besides he has absolutely has no sense of style. Those buckskins he wears have to be the most hideous pieces of clothing I've ever laid eyes on. Whoever sold those to him saw a sucker coming a mile away. I wear buckskins but mine look good, couldn't he have enough sense to find some with a bit of style to them, then again as long as he looks that stupid I won't have to worry about him catching the eye of any of the pretty ladies in town. And if he did catch their eyes it would probably be to laugh at him behind their hands. Of course I don't reckon Kid cares what the ladies think of him, he spends all his time talking to his horse Katy anyway, I reckon that is the only girl he is worrying about impressing. But I think even the horse thinks the buckskins are horrible since she is always biting at them. And if the buckskins weren't bad enough that stupid floppy hat he wears is just as bad. I seriously need to teach that boy how to dress. Might give it a few months though, give me a chance to impress the ladies before I help him out, wouldn't want him to steal my thunder.

Lastly and certainly the least or at least the smallest is Lou McCloud. He's just a slip of a fella. Not even sure he's old enough to be working for the express even if he does claim he's seventeen. He's just too damn small. I swear he's almost feminine. Even his voice comes out sounding girly sometimes; surely his voice would have already completely changed if he really was seventeen. He really is a runt but I like him. He's spunky, showed Teaspoon that just cause he's puny don't mean he can't do the job, that boy can ride. Teaspoon called him puny but spry. I think he's kind of like our mascot or pet maybe. I mean he does carry his own weight in chores plus a lot more. I ain't going to complain about that though, the more chores he does the less I have to do. But still there is something off about that boy. He never goes to the swimming hole with us; he is always up before the rest of us and waits until after we go to bed before he gets ready for bed. And then there is the way he watches us sometimes, well more watches Buck than the rest of us. I wonder if Lou is a little odd, surely he doesn't like men. I've seen him writing in that journal of his all the time, maybe I should start snooping and see if I can find where he's hiding it. I want to know what is going on with that boy.

But even with all the oddities of our small little group I think we all get along pretty well and are slowly becoming friends maybe even a family. I guess time will tell.

Buck and Lou closed Cody's journal and looked at each other before breaking into a hysterical laughter.

"You know he's right about those buckskins." Buck said wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"I know they are horrible. You know I never would have guessed that Cody still has a family. I think his arrogance is all an act." Lou replied a few seconds later after she got her laughter under control.

"So Lou what did Cody mean about the way that you watch me?" Buck asked a teasing light to his eyes.

"I don't know whatcha mean Buck." Lou said standing up to put Cody's journal back where they found it trying to hide the blush that stole across her face but before she could put it back Cody walked into the bunkhouse immediately spotting the journal in her hands.

Lou and Buck both froze as they stared at the now irate blonde rider. "You get mad at me for reading your journal just for you to do the same to me?" Cody asked Lou, no ounce of his usual humor in his tone.

"Cody … I… we … I thought … I'm sorry. We won't say anything about what we read will we Buck?" Lou stuttered turning to the Kiowa her eyes huge.

"No we won't say anything Cody. It was wrong of us to snoop." Buck replied looking down.

"I reckon it's only fair. I read yours, you read me were even." Cody replied taking the book from Lou's hands.

"By the way Cody I ain't a pet!" Lou scolded a few minutes later.

Buck and Cody just snickered at the petite rider. _All right this means war_. Lou thought to herself an evil smirk forming on her face. The smirk causing both males to stop snickering and look slightly worried.

"She's planning something Buck." Cody whispered.

"Yup, I think she is." Buck replied. _This should be interesting_. He thought quietly before leaving the two riders to continue to stare at each other. What Buck didn't know was the journal wars had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody knew Lou was planning something he just didn't know what. He knew he really probably shouldn't be snooping around again but he just had to know what was going on in her mind. Plus Kid had ridden in earlier with Lou both of them looked incredible embarrassed and pissed about something and Cody was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that Lou had been shot and Kid had been the one to find her. So Cody just had to know what had happened.

He had been searching the bunkhouse for half an hour and still hadn't found it. Lou had hidden it really well. It wasn't in her bunk, in her chest, or hidden in her pillow. He even checked her tack and nothing. Then he had the brilliant idea to check Buck's bunk, Buck was the only other one to know her secret and he wouldn't read her private journal at least Cody didn't think Buck would. Buck really should though, he'd find out just what Lou thought of him was Cody's humble opinion.

Cody walked over to Buck's bunk and lifted the mattress and sure enough there was Lou's journal hidden underneath. Cody smirked and picked it up letting Buck's mattress drop back in place before walking over to his own bunk and climbing up into it. Propping a pillow behind his back he got settled and began to read.

Things had been going so great with my new job and new friends, well new family really. The guys have become my brothers, Emma a mother, and Teaspoon the father mine should have been. But things can't ever stay the way they are can they. Nope they can't. A few days ago Cody found my journal and discovered my secret. I think he was more shocked by the fact that I didn't find him attractive than the fact I'm a girl but he promised not to say anything and I also found out that Buck has known from the beginning. I really was not surprised about that not really. I was so embarrassed that Cody read my journal, my god the things I wrote about Buck. Not to mention what I wrote about my past. Lord I hope Cody can keep his trap shut; I so don't need him saying anything to Buck. And I don't need him feeling sorry for me.

But even with all that, that is not what is concerning me, not really. I got shot today by a bandit trying to steal my horse. I was able to get away but about a mile from the station I fell off of Lightning from the loss of blood. Kid found me sometime later, I was still passed out. When I came to, I had a bandage wrapped around my torso under my shirt and was propped against a tree. I looked around and found Kid watching me. As soon as he realized I was awake he turned bright red. I realized at that moment he must have seen that I wasn't a boy when he treated my wound. I was mortified, the only man who had ever seen me like that was Wicks and he wasn't a man; he is nothing but a bastard who deserves to die for the things he did to me and the others that I know he did the same things too.

Needless to say once Kid realized I was awake he laid into me about how I shouldn't be out here. That this kinda work ain't for women folk. That I should find a husband and get married, have babies and if I didn't want to get married just yet I should take a job cooking somewhere or doing laundry. Yeah that sure as hell ain't going to happen. I will never work doing laundry again, not after Wicks and I can't cook to save my life. Plus the only job that pays as well as the express is the brothel and nope I'm not doing that either. I explained all this to Kid minus the Wicks part, I told him about my brother and sister how I needed this job to save the money to get them out of the orphanage. Then Kid countered saying that it isn't proper for a girl to be living in the bunkhouse with men that ain't relations, he even said especially a damn breed, there ain't no telling what Buck would do if he knew you was a girl. You know injuns ain't as civilized as a white man.

I was beyond pissed at him for that remark. I gave him a talking too that he soon won't forget, that and he won't be sitting comfortable on a horse for a few days. Who the hell does he think he is talking about Buck like that? Buck is more civilized than a lot of the white men I know, he would never hurt a woman; I know he wouldn't. Especially after what happened to his mother, he wouldn't do that to a woman. In the end I told him that Buck and Cody both know that I'm a girl, Buck knew from the beginning and Cody only cause he was being nosy. He agreed not to tell Teaspoon if I told Jimmy and Ike my secret and then the guys vote on whether or not they are ok with me working with them. I agreed because I really don't have a choice. So when Jimmy and Ike get back from their runs later today I will sit all the guys down and tell them my secret. I'm pretty sure I'll have Buck and Cody on my side, I hope Jimmy and Ike as well or at least one of them because then I'd have the majority. I really do not like Kid at the moment; I mean seriously what the hell is his problem. Well I've got some chores to do before the guys get back. Hopefully the meeting will go in my favor.

Cody was livid. How could Kid talk to Lou like that, it ain't right and the things he said about Buck! If Kid only knew what Lou had already been through surely he wouldn't have talked to her like that, if he knew what Buck's mother had been through he wouldn't have even suggested that Buck could do something like that right? Cody didn't know because he didn't really know Kid, none of them did. He couldn't believe that he was making Lou tell Jimmy and Ike and then making them all vote if she could stay. Well Cody was definitely voting in her favor and he knew a certain Kiowa rider would be as well. Cody was pretty sure that Lou really liked Buck and he had a feeling that Buck felt the same way.

It still irked him though that Lou just didn't find him attractive. What was there not to find attractive, what did Buck have that William F. Cody didn't? Cody picked up a pen and jotted down a note at the bottom of Lou's journal entry.

"I will change your mind about me Louise. You won't be able to resist my charm. And good job with the Kid, I'll take a piece out of him too. You have my vote and I know a certain Kiowa that won't let you leave." W.F.C.

Cody smile and closed the journal quickly returning it to its hiding place under Buck's bunk. Yes things were fixing to get very interesting. Cody had just returned to his bunk when Lou walked in, she took one look at Cody and just knew that he had been snooping again.

"You're going to pay for snooping Cody." Lou told him before climbing up into her bunk and flopping down.

"So you got Kid good huh?" Cody asked nonchalantly.

"Yup, he didn't have a very comfortable ride back to the station." Lou replied with a slight smirk.

"Good he deserved it. You going to tell the others tonight?"

"Soon as they get back from their runs." Lou sighed out before rolling on her side facing away from Cody.

Cody took that to mean he was dismissed. He climbed out of his bunk to leave Lou in peace. He was going to have a word with Kid.

Two hours later all the riders minus Kid were sitting round the bunkhouse table. Jimmy strumming his fingers in boredom, "Alright can somebody please tell me what this meeting is about?"

"Not tell Kid gets here." Lou said, "He's the one that wanted this stupid meeting in the first place."

"Why?" Ike signed.

"Because I found out something about Lou that I think ya'll should know." Kid said coming in at that moment.

The others took one look at him and burst out laughing at the sight. Kid was covered head to toe in hay, feathers, and what they hoped was just mud. "What the Hell happened to you?" Jimmy laughed out.

Kid just cut a glare at Buck and Cody both of who were struggling to keep a straight face. Lou looked at her two champions and grinned, "Ya'll did that?" she asked.

"Yup." They said together.

"Why?" Jimmy asked through his laughter.

"You'll understand in a minute." Buck replied seriously.

"Alright then Kid, what did you find out about Lou that you think we should know?" Jimmy asked eyeing Kid and looking back at Lou who was now looking down at the table not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You going to tell them Lou?" Kid asked.

"Fine you jackass" Lou muttered, "He found out I'm really Louise."

"So what's your point?" Ike signed and Buck translated.

"Kid don't think I should be doing this kinda work but promised he wouldn't tell Teaspoon if we put it to a vote." Lou explained.

"A vote over what?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Over whether or not we let Lou continue riding with us." Buck replied.

"Well I for one don't have a problem with Lou riding with us. She rides just as well as the rest of us better than some… Jimmy." Cody said the last with a wink at the hotheaded man.

Jimmy just glared at him before shaking his head, "Lou stays, she's got just as much right to earn a living as the rest of us."

"I've known from the beginning that Lou wasn't a boy, I didn't have a problem with it then still don't." Buck replied.

"Ike what about you?" Kid asked not believing that he was already outvoted.

"I agree with the others, she stays." Ike signed with Buck once again acting as translator.

"Fine! If she wants to ruin her reputation by working and bunking with a bunch of men that ain't no relations ain't no skin off my teeth. But Lou you are on your own protecting whatever virtue you may have, though I doubt you have any considering your current choices." Kid seethed out.

As soon as the last sentence left Kid's mouth he was silenced by a fist to his face. They were all surprised when the person who punched Kid was Ike the sweetest tempered of them all. He was signing so fast now that even Buck had a hard time catching all of it.

"Umm … basically he said if you ever talk about Lou or any woman that way again you'll be lucky if you make it away with your tongue intact." Buck said looking over at Ike for verification to which Ike just nodded.

Kid held up his hands in surrender and left the bunkhouse. Yes indeed things were getting pretty interesting around the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou after finding the little note that Cody had left in her journal decided that it was time to get more dirt on Cody. She was going to make him pay for being nosy but she needed information to do so. Yes she was aware of the fact that she was doing the exact same thing she was mad at Cody for but she didn't really care.

It didn't take Lou long at all to find Cody's hiding place, it was the same spot as last time. Lou figured if he didn't bother changing his hiding location than he must not mind her reading it too much, at least that is what she told herself. Taking the book from its hiding place she went to her bunk to get comfortable and started reading.

* * *

><p>Today was a very interesting day. Lou got shot by a desperado; she managed to get away but didn't make it back to the station. The wound wasn't bad but she did lose a lot of blood so she ended up passing out and falling from her horse. Kid found her and when I say he found her I mean he found 'her'. See the bullet grazed her ribs so Kid had to take her shirt off to check the wound. Lucky bastard. I would have like to have found out like Kid and seen the evidence for myself but I don't think there's much there anyway so I probably would've been disappointed. I mean she must be the flattest chested girl in this town if none of us but Buck realized she is a girl. She can't have a whole lot going on under that shirt if she can keep it hidden that a way.<p>

Yeah Lou is so unlike the other ladies of this town. You should see Abigail McPherson. Now that is a one fine looking lady. With her flowing blonde locks unlike Lou's mousy brown hair that is shorter than mine. And then there are the curves she has in all the right places, she is so soft, just the way a woman ought to be. Lou will regret not claiming me when she had the chance, I would have lowered my standards for her but since she doesn't think I'm attractive I'll just spend my time on the ladies that will appreciate the attention of William F. Cody.

But anyway back to what happened today, after Kid found out that Lou is really Louise the bastard made her tell Jimmy and Ike and then had us all vote on whether or not we would let Lou continue riding with us and keeping her secret from Teaspoon. When the vote didn't go the way Kid wanted it too, he said some things to Lou that no gentleman should ever say to a lady, even if the lady don't look like a lady. Ike of all people socked him one, he deserved it too. If it hadn't been Ike it would have been Buck or any of us for that matter. Of course that wasn't the worst thing that had happened to Kid today.

When Kid had found out about Lou, he had insulted her and Buck. Lou kicked him right in the bollocks, poor Kid ain't gonna be riding comfortably in the saddle for a few days. I hope I never get her pissed off at me, I'd hate to have to disappoint any ladies because I unable to perform thanks to a well-placed kick from Lou. Anyway, after she got back and wrote in her journal I just had to find out what had happened so I snooped again, I know I shouldn't have but I just had to know what had happened. When I read what Kid had said to her, I was livid. So I went to have a little word with Buck and then we went and had a little talk with Kid. When we got down with our little 'talk' we left Kid in the barn covered in mud, feathers, and hay. Oh forgot to mention that he was tied up too, not too tightly we wanted him to be able to get away, but we didn't want him to have time to get cleaned up before the 'meeting'.

The others got a good laugh out of Kid's appearance and Lou looked at me and Buck like we was her heroes. If I can get her to look at me like that again, I'd do anything for her. She actually looked at me like I was a real man. Not that I care what Lou thinks of me, I mean she's not that pretty, even if her eyes have the quality of a puppy dogs, you know you would do anything for them when they turn them eyes on you, yeah Lou's are like that. And then there is her smile, it lights up her whole face and makes her looks so delicate and soft. But she really ain't that attractive, plus she has no taste, how could she if she doesn't think I'm attractive. I really wonder what it is that Buck has that I don't. Well I'll just have to lay the charm on real thick, she won't be able to resist William F. Cody, but if she does it don't matter I don't really want her. Well Emma just put supper on the table; maybe I can get her to give me an extra piece of pie tonight since I have a run tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Lou sat on her bunk slightly dumbstruck, Cody had insulted her so many times in his journal but then he went and said such nice things too. It was like Cody had two personalities the way he went back and forth. She really had no clue what he really thought about her other than that he thought of her as a friend, a friend he was willing to fight for, to exact revenge for. Lou finally realized what she could do to get even with Cody.<p>

Getting off her bunk she got out a pen and ink and wrote a quick note in his journal. "Cody you can use all the charm in the world and it still won't get me in your bunk. If you really want to make an impression on me keep being yourself, but even then you won't get me in your bunk. The game is on" L.M.

Lou smirked and blew on the ink to dry it, and then she slipped it back where Cody had it. Lou walked out of the bunkhouse and went to find Buck. She needed some ideas as to the things she could put in her journal to torment Cody. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are probably fixing to get very interesting, now that they know that they will be reading each others journals. If there is anything you would like to see in either Cody or Lou's entries let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

The game was on alright, Cody thought as he was once again searching for Lou's journal. That little note she had left in his journal had been a challenge if ever there was one. Miss McCloud won't know what hit her. "So she wants me to be myself," Cody said quietly to himself, "Well I'll do just that, I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time."

"Is that so Cody?" Buck asked leaning in the open doorway of the bunkhouse with an amused expression on his face.

"Dammit Buck, you scared the hell out of me!" Cody exclaimed after jumping two feet in the air.

"Maybe you should be paying attention to your surroundings, especially if you are going to be snooping into Lou's journal again." Buck suggested with a smirk.

"Why don't you keep look out then." Cody whispered harshly.

"You never learn do you Cody?" Buck asked laughing quietly. He knew Lou's plan and he was looking forward to seeing Cody's reaction to what Lou had wrote in her journal last.

"She issued the challenge, this is war. All's fair in love and war." Cody muttered.

"So you're in love with her then?" Buck asked smirking.

"What? No… I like her but only as a sister. She's not my type. I like women with curves like Abigail McPherson. Not like Lou even if her smile does light up her whole face and her eyes can get me to do whatever she wants. No I find her attractive at all." Cody said ignoring Buck's silent laughter.

"Alright if you insist on getting yourself in deeper, she put her journal in my trunk." Buck said before moving to sit on his bed so he could observe the other rider's facial expression when he reads it.

"You know she's written some pretty interesting stuff in here about you Buck, ya sure you don't want to take a peek?' Cody asked waving the book before Buck's eyes.

"Nope, that's Lou's private journal…. Just out of curiosity what does she say about me?" Buck ended up asking his desire to know getting the best of him.

"Ha I knew you wanted to know! Well let's see shall we?" Cody said before flopping down at the table and began to read out loud.

* * *

><p>The boys all know about me now, only Kid seems to have a problem with the fact that I'm a woman. I hope he gets over that soon, we have to be able to work together and Teaspoon is bound to notice the tension between the two of us, not to mention the tension between Kid and the other boys. I'm not sure if life is easier now that the fellas know I'm a girl or not, now that they know I can watch them work and not have to worry about them thinking I'm strange but dammit if it ain't distracting.<p>

Just today the boys and me were building a fence for Emma, God I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The way the sweat glistened off of their bare chests and backs. I got lost watching their strong muscles ripple under their skin. And dammit it all if they ain't all a sight to behold. I was silently begging Buck to take that damn vest off so I could see the golden skin of his back, his muscles tense as he worked. I couldn't stop my eyes from following his every move.

But then Ike caught my eye. I watched a bead of sweat roll down his sculpted chest. I was panting not from the work but from want. I turned my eyes away, only for them to land on Jimmy. Sweet Jesus he's even better looking when he's dirty from working hard, there is something so incredibly attractive about a working man. I had to bite my lip and force my eyes from the sight before Teaspoon caught me. My eyes skimmed over Kid, he was nice to look at too but I was still mad at him so I wouldn't let myself become distracted. Then my eyes landed on this blond hair, blue eyed god. Yes I must have died and gone to heaven.

The muscles in his back were flexing as he struggled to put up a fence post. William F. Cody is a fine looking specimen of a man. If he really does lay on the charm like he said he was going to do, I just might be in trouble. As I was watching this golden god my bronzed god walked close to him, for the love of all that is holy, the two of them in close proximity to each other is a girl's dream come true. It sure is a hot day and it has nothing to do with the temperature outside.

Now you see my problem, it's nice that I don't have to hide my gender anymore from the boys but now I don't feel the need to not look at them, this has left me feeling a little frustrated. I long to feel the calloused hands of a certain rider on my trembling body, to hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear as he nuzzles my neck, I want to caress the smooth skin of his back as he is hovering over me. I need to feel the comfort that can be found only in his arms. I need something only a man can give me.

And then there was this dream I had last night, it just left me feeling even more frustrated. In my dream I found myself in the barn brushing down Lightning when a pair of warm arms engulfed me. I was spun around to stare into a pair of ice blue eyes. My eyes closed as his face came closer; I felt his warm breath wash over my face before his mouth began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I felt myself being pulled against his hard body, another warm body pressed up behind me leaning in to press a kiss behind my ear. I shuddered at the sensation, I was forced to turn to face this new presence and his dark eyes searching my soul, he gave me that smile that always makes me melt. "We know you want us." The man behind me said in a husky voice. "Let us take care of you Louise." Said the one I was facing.

I reached my hands towards the man in front of me, my hands brushing his vest from his shoulders. My fingers working the buttons on his purple shirt, once they were undone I pushed it from his shoulders as well revealing his bronzed skin. I was turned once again to face the blue eyed god, his calloused hands undoing the buttons of my shirt as my bronzed god's hands went to the buttons on my pants. My own hands working on getting the shirt off the man in front of me, after I had removed his shirt I started pressing kisses to his toned chest. And just as my shirt was pushed off of me and my pants were beginning to be pushed down my slender hips, Kid shook me awake. Damn him, it was just getting good. So now I'm even more frustrated and unsatisfied. Damn them for being such nice specimens of men.

* * *

><p>Buck groaned out loud as Cody finished reading Lou's journal. He shifted uncomfortably on his bunk as his pants had suddenly become too tight. He swallowed hard and looked over at Cody who was also fidgeting uncomfortably at the table.<p>

"That was even better than that girly book that Emma caught me reading the other day." Cody mumbled licking his suddenly dried lips.

"That was definitely something else." Buck muttered again shifting his position. "Who do you reckon were the two guys?" He asked after clearing his throat to rid it of its suddenly husky quality.

"Well ain't it obvious Buck the first man is me, who else has blue eyes." Cody replied.

"Kid's eyes are blue." Buck pointed out.

"Yeah but she described them as ice blue, Kid's are more a cobalt blue." Cody reasoned.

"Alright, you may be right. What about the second man?" Buck asked.

"It's you."

"I'm not the only one that wears a vest, Ike wears one too." Buck stated, his face flushing at the thought of doing what Lou had wrote.

"Yes but you have dark eyes and I'm pretty sure you are the only one that would be described as being a bronzed god, since you are the darkest of all of us what with your Kiowa blood." Cody pointed out to Buck who was now blushing profusely.

"You do know Lou probably only wrote that because she knew you'd read it. She's just trying to torment you." Buck stated trying to distract himself from the images that were now in his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. We shall see." Cody replied with a smirk before grabbing his pen to jot down a note in her journal.

"If you are feeling so frustrated, I'll be more than happy to help you out with that. And if you want that dream to come true, I'm sure it could be arranged as well." W.F.C.

Cody smirked as he read the note out loud to Buck waiting for the ink to dry. "She is going to shoot you." Buck said a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about how he could relieve Lou of her frustrations himself. But first he needed to deal with his own problem. This journal war that he had somehow gotten stuck in the middle of was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it getting hot in anybody else's house? The fun is only just beginning, this is going to get so much better.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Lou last read anything out of Cody's journal; she knew he had read hers though thanks to the little note he had left. She had no doubt that Cody would be more than willing to help her out with her frustrations but she had no desire for him to do so, that dream she had wrote about was a complete fabrication on her part just to torment Cody. What Lou wasn't planning on was Cody reading the bloody thing aloud to Buck.

Buck had not been able to look her in the eye since the day Cody read her journal. Lou wasn't sure what the problem was. Had Buck figured out that he was supposed to be the other man in her dream? Did he realize the attraction she had to him? Had Cody read more than that entry to Buck, did Buck know she liked him? Lou was panicking, if he knew and he couldn't meet her eye than that must mean that Buck didn't fancy her like she did him. Maybe Cody had written something in his journal, she was on a mission to find out. Lou slipped into the empty bunkhouse and found Cody's journal where he always left it. Slipping it inside her shirt she made her way to the hay loft in the barn. She didn't want to be caught reading his journal in the bunkhouse and since only Ike was gone on a run she figured the hay loft would be the safest place to read it without being seen. Once up in the loft she made herself comfortable and cracked it open to the newest entry and began to read.

* * *

><p>I have to say I read the most interesting thing in Lou's journal yesterday. Apparently she had a rather unladylike dream about me and Buck being with her at the same time. Unfortunately for her Kid woke her up before the dream was fulfilled leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied. I offered to take care of the frustration she is feeling from working with how did she put it, 'perfect specimens of men'. And if she doesn't want me to satisfy her needs I happen to know of a certain Kiowa rider who would gladly take care of her.<p>

You should have seen his face when I read that entry to him. That was the first time I saw Buck's normally reserved mask slip from his face. He was enraptured by her dream. And he like myself soon found his pants uncomfortably tight. I know after I finished reading he had to leave the bunkhouse to go take care of himself. He should have just found Lou and then they could have taken care of each other. But see I had a similar predicament going on in my pants. Although I'm sure mine situation was much more uncomfortable since I'm such a well blessed man. I wonder if Lou knew how endowed I was if she would change her mind and come crawling to me after all?

Anyway I had to take care of myself and I much prefer to be taken care of by a woman than my own hand so I saddled up Soda and went into town to visit Miss Clara's house of ladies. My usual girl Sally was busy so Miss Clara set me up with a new girl she had just hired. Gemma King is a rare beauty, her hair is dark as ebony and skin is like a delicate china cup, so smooth and creamy. Her ebony hair cascades down her back like a waterfall in bountiful curls. She has eyes as green as the grass on the open prairie in spring time. The biggest eyes I've ever seen, they can sear your soul when focused on you. Her beautiful eyes are framed with the longest thickest dark lashes I've ever seen. The way that her lashes caress her cheek is enough to bring any man to their knees and thank the good lord above for gracing them with her presence. She was the perfect way to relieve the frustration I had thanks to reading Lou's journal.

I introduced myself giving her all the charm of William F. Cody; just because she's a working girl don't mean I still can't charm her. There's always the possibility if she likes me enough I wouldn't have to pay for her services. I was laying the charm on thick and she was eating it up. It wasn't long before she was leading me up to her room. As soon as the door to her room closed behind us she was on me, kissing across my jaw and down my neck. She could do whatever she wanted to me and I wouldn't mind as long as she didn't kiss me on the mouth, I know that is probably strange but a kiss is far too intimate a gesture. This is just business no feelings involved.

Gemma had removed my gun belt, jacket, and shirt by the time she had back me to her bed and forced me to sit on the edge. She then pulled my boots off and dropped them on the floor at the foot of her bed. Once the only garment I had left was my pants she stood up before me her dainty hands going to the front closure of her too tight dress. The dress slipped from her shoulders and dropped to pool at her feet on the floor. She stood before me in nothing but her corset, chemise, and bloomers. I felt Cody junior twitch in response, my pants becoming tight as my desire for her body became apparent.

She noticed the strain on the front of my buckskin pants and grinned. She knelt down before me, her hands going to the ties at my hips and undoing them effectively freeing my growing hardness. She licked her lips in appreciation at my sheer size and then I was in heaven as her sweet little mouth wrapped around my throbbing manhood, sucking me in as far as she could. Good sweet lord she was taking me to completion with just her mouth and hands. If she was that good at that I couldn't wait to be buried inside her warm entrance. I pushed her away from my lower half before I could empty myself inside her mouth; I wanted to be inside her womanhood when I did that. I pulled her up by her arms and made quick work of getting her out of her undergarments. Once her perky pink breasts were bare before me I sucked one into my mouth and lowered her to her bed sinking into her moist center. She gave me the ride of a lifetime, never had I been more satisfied than I was when I emptied my seed deep inside of this goddess.

Afterwards I lay panting beside her naked form and my thoughts drifted to Lou. I wondered if Gemma could give Lou some lessons in the art of pleasing a man. I'm sure Buck would appreciate it whenever they finally admit how they feel about each other. In the meantime though, I could always test her on her lessons to make sure she is learning all there is to know. Once my breathing had returned to normal I put my clothes back on and thanked Gemma for a good time, she told me to come back anytime. I assured her I'd be back; she was now going to be my usual girl. She must have enjoyed my skills too because she gave me a discount on her services. No ladies can resist William F. Cody.

When I returned to the bunkhouse that night it was to find Kid and Lou talking by the corral. Kid was petting Katy and speaking quietly to Lou. Buck was on the bunkhouse porch watching Lou, his eyes betraying his feelings. The man is in love with that little lady. It's not that he just finds her attractive and wants her in the most basic of ways, no his admiration is of the deepest most sincere kind. He loves her, the desire and longing he felt for her was shining in his eyes as her and Kid talked quietly together. I wasn't sure what was being said between the two but I figured Kid most have been apologizing because he had the decency to look ashamed and Lou was giving him a grateful smile. By the time they finished their conversation and turned back to the bunkhouse Buck had managed to mask his emotions, but I had seen them.

Now though Buck won't meet Lou's eyes. Every time she comes into a room he hides his face and the blush that steals across it. But as soon as she is distracted by one of the other riders and he thinks no one is watching his eyes land on her face. I've lost count of the number of times he has disappeared since I read Lou's journal to him. Maybe I should take Buck to Miss Clara's, I'm sure she has a woman that can help relieve Buck's tension, if every time he's disappeared in the past couple of days is to take care of himself he's going to end up with a hurting wrist. Maybe I should have a word with him about it; if he doesn't want to go to Miss Clara's maybe I could convince him that he could relieve Lou of her frustrations at the same time as his.

* * *

><p>Lou snapped the journal closed, her face felt hot as it was now covered in a bright red blush. Lou could not believe what she had just read. Cody was such a pig. But was he right? Did Buck feel the same way she did about him? Did he really love her? Lou didn't know; all she knew was now she was even more frustrated sexually. She needed a man and preferably one that looked like a bronzed god. Lou groaned out loud and pulled a pencil from her pocket to jot a note for Cody.<p>

'I'll have you know I do not need any lessons from your little trollop. I could probably teach her a thing or two not that you will ever know what all I could do for you Mr. Cody." L.M.

Lou smirked and then put the journal back inside her shirt before descending from the hay loft. She slipped into the bunkhouse and returned it to its hiding place. As she was leaving the bunkhouse she caught sight of Buck slipping off. He looked like he was in a hurry but not wanting to be seen. Lou's curiosity was peaked though so she couldn't help but follow him. Buck must have been in a big hurry and was really distracted since he seemed to not realize she was following him. Any other time he would have known. Lou followed him as he headed to a swimming hole not that far from the station but before he reached it he made a turn. Lou who had fallen back because she was sure he had been going to the swimming hole had not noticed and walked right past where Buck was hiding.

Buck knew someone was following him so he had made a quick turn and hid in a small cave near the swimming hole. He was surprised however when the person who had been following him had come into view. So Lou had followed him, he wondered why and how was he supposed to take care of the reason he had come here when the reason for him to be in this state was standing not five feet from him and completely unaware of his presence. Buck debated with himself on what he should do. Should he just stay there and wait for her to leave, should he attempt to take care of himself and hope she doesn't hear him, or should he make his presence known and maybe they could take care of each other. Buck finally came to a decision and hoped he wasn't going to regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So anybody want to take a guess on what Buck's decision is?**


	6. Chapter 6

Lou looked around the pond and was disappointed by the fact that Buck was not there. She hung her head in defeat and just stood there for a moment. She was fixing to turn to go when a warm arm snaked around her waist, a hand covering her mouth to stop the scream that was bubbling up her throat.

"Shhh don't scream Lou." Buck whispered in her ear. His warm breath causing goose bumps to erupt over her body.

Lou nodded her head indicating she wouldn't scream so Buck dropped his hand from her mouth spinning her around to face him. Lou got lost in his soulful eyes as they searched her own for answers to questions that they were both afraid to ask.

"Buck?" Lou question in a whisper afraid her voice would betray her need for him.

Buck searched her eyes for a moment longer before he leaned in close his mouth just inches from hers he whispered, "Let me take care of you Louise."

Lou's breath caught in her throat as the meaning of his words registered in her brain. He had known that the second man in her 'dream' was him. Before she could respond Buck placed a soft and lingering kiss to her parted lips.

Lou put her arms around Buck's neck her fingers twining in his dark hair. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, his own arms wrapping behind her back and pulling her against his strong lean body. Lou's mouth began to move in time with Buck's as she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip begging for entrance into her warm mouth. Lou granted it, their tongues dueling for dominance, neither wanting to give in to the other.

One of Buck's hands moved from her back and found one of her soft breast. Lou moaned as his fingers caressed her through her shirt. Buck lowered the hand that had been on her back and moved it to her butt followed by the other one as well. He effortlessly lifted her encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Buck groaned as Lou's center brushed up against his throbbing appendage. He knew they needed to get somewhere out of the open and so he silently walked backwards to the cave he had just been hiding in.

Lou had been too lost in the sensation of Buck's hands on her body, his mouth on hers to even realize they had been moving. It wasn't until she felt the cool air of the cave and no longer felt the sun on her face did she realize they were no longer at the pond. She pulled her mouth from his to look around, a smirk forming on her face. "Oh so this is where you've been sneaking off to."

Buck's blush was visible even in the darkened cave. "Yes I wouldn't have needed to sneak off though if you hadn't wrote about that dream in your journal."

"You didn't have to listen to Cody read it either. You knew what I was planning on doing to him." Lou replied. Not even aware of the fact that she still had her legs wrapped around Buck's waist.

Buck backed against the cave wall and slid down it so he didn't have to release Lou for a moment in case she changed her mind or came to her senses. "That's true. But I do have a question."

"What is that Buck?" Lou asked as she placed kisses to the base of his throat.

"Will you let me take care of you? Let me be the man that fulfills your needs." Buck pleaded in a whisper afraid this was too good to be true.

"Only if you let me take care of you too Buck." Lou whispered back.

Buck grinned before capturing her mouth with his yet again. His hands moved to the front of her shirt, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons. After her shirt was discarded Lou had the sudden thought that she wished she had on feminine undergarments instead of a pair of long johns. Buck however didn't seem to mind the lack of lace under her shirt and got to work on the buttons of her long johns. He needed to feel her skin under his fingers.

The top portion of Lou's long johns was pushed from her shoulders leaving her chest bare before Buck. After he pulled away from her mouth to gaze upon her she bit down on her lower lip in her nervousness. She had never been bare like this to a man that she cared about, what if he didn't like what he saw. She knew she didn't have as much going on up top as a lot of the ladies in town, she knew she lacked curves in all the right places as Cody had described Abigail McPherson.

Buck studied Lou with a look of rapture on his face. He lowered his head and claimed one of her perk peaks with his mouth, his tongue flicking the tip causing Lou to moan in pleasure rocking her hips unintentionally against Buck's hardness. They both groaned at the sensation. Buck pulled away from her breast and kissed her mouth again. "You're beautiful Lou." he whispered before attacking her chest again, licking and nipping each breast with reverence.

Lou's hands moved from being entwined in Buck's hair to push his vest from his shoulders. Her dainty hands going to the buttons on his purple shirt, she laughed out loud a little when the color dawned on her.

"What's so funny?" Buck asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're wearing a purple shirt." Lou stated as she continued working the buttons.

Buck pulled back to look at her face. "So?"

"You were wearing a purple shirt in that supposed dream I had." Lou replied with a slight grin.

"I know." Buck said as he gave her a lopsided smirk.

"You wore it on purpose." Lou stated.

"Maybe." Buck replied as Lou pushed the shirt from his shoulders leaving his chest bare before her.

Lou tentatively stroked her fingers down his smooth chest feeling the sculpted muscles beneath his skin. She leaned forward and began placing kisses to his chest. Buck's hands lowered to her hips pulling her against his aching need. Lou whimpered when she felt his hardness against her wet core. She needed to feel him inside her; she needed to be able to run her hands down his back as he hovered over her. She needed him now.

Buck continued to move her hips against him, his own rocking up to meet hers. He didn't know how long he could do this. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her warm walls encase him, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers as he caressed her body. Buck leaned forward gently lowering Lou to the hard floor. She hissed as the cool ground touched her bare back. Buck muttered a curse in Kiowa as he brought her back up shifting her off his lap so he could spread their shirts on the ground as a barrier against the cold.

He moved back to Lou drawing her into his arms once again, his mouth fusing with hers, both of them hungrier for each other than before. He once again lowered her to the ground. His mouth left hers as he began to place gentle kisses, licks, and nips from her jaw down her neck. He paused when he reached her chest, to devote some more attention to her soft mounds. One of his hands gently cupped one breast while his mouth gave the other complete attention. His other hand moved down her stomach and slipped into the waist of her pants and inside the bottom of her long johns.

Buck's long fingers gently caressed Lou's moist center before he slipped a finger inside of Lou's core thrusting quickly. Lou cried out in both surprise and pleasure. She had never had a man touch her there so gently. All she had known was the painfully cruelty of being taken against her will. Buck raised his head to look at her, his eyes meeting hers, a look of concern on his handsome face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… Buck … I… I was raped before." Lou stuttered out as her emotions got the best of her, tears filled her eyes.

All of Buck's movements stopped. He brought his hands up to her face, his thumbs brushing the tears away. "It's alright Lou; we don't have to do anything. I'd never do anything you didn't want me to do. I'd never hurt you Lou."

"I know ya wouldn't Buck. I'm just scared. I've never felt this way before." Lou said her voice full of emotion.

"Let me love you Louise, let me take care of you." Buck whispered before placing a soft kiss to Lou's kissed swollen lips.

Lou whimpered against Buck's lips as one of her hands took ahold of one of Buck's and brought it back to her aching center. Buck brought his other hand down and unbuttoned Lou's pants giving him more room to work. His long fingers stroking her folds gently before he thrust one finger inside her. He used his thumb to rub against her pleasure button. Lou's hips rocked against Buck's hand of their own accord as she turned into a whimpering incoherent moaning mess from just his fingers. After Buck had sent her over the edge of ecstasy he moved so he could pull her pants and long johns off completely leaving her naked before him.

He took a moment to take in her beauty. Cody was wrong when he said Lou was flat chested and had no curves. Her breasts maybe small but they were proportioned to her body. Lou was tiny. Her curves gentle. She was perfect. Buck lowered his head to her chest and nuzzled between her breasts before he began to trail kisses down her stomach. Lou began to squirm as he got lower and lower. She let out a surprised cry that turned into a low guttural moan of pleasure as Buck's tongue caressed her nether regions. Lou started bucking her hips as his tongue continued its assault; Buck had to hold her down with one of his arms. Over and over he licked, sucked, and nipped bringing her closer to that edge that he had already sent her over once. She was right there on the edge when Buck took two fingers and gentle thrust them inside her. Lou screamed out his name in bliss as she crashed over that edge.

Once Lou came panting back down to earth she sat up forcing Buck onto his back. She kneeled over him, her knees on either side of his body. She leaned down, her chest pressing against Buck's, and captured his mouth tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Lou broke the kiss and began nipping and kissing his strong jaw all the way to his ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth and gentle bit down causing Buck to hiss out. She released it and then flicked it with her tongue. Lou continued licking and nipping all the way down Buck's neck to the base of his throat and then down his chest. Lou bit down lightly on one of Buck's nipples, her tongue flicking the tip as it was caught between her teeth. Buck let out a manly whimper at the feeling. Lou released it and then blew on it lightly, Buck's skin prickling as the warm breath ghosted over him.

Lou slowly worked her way down Buck's toned abs until she reached his buckskin pants that looked to be painfully tight on Buck as his manhood strained against them. Lou looked up and met Buck's eyes. He was watching her through hooded lids; he licked his lips as Lou lowered her head and placed a kiss to his member through the pants. He whimpered again causing Lou to look back at him and smirk. Her hands went to the ties at his side and quickly undid them freeing Buck from his prison. She leaned back on her heels moving down his body so she could tug his boots and pants off, since it was a very hot day Buck did not have on any under clothes. Once his pants had been shed Lou gazed upon him for the first time, her eyes roaming over his naked form. Buck was most definitely a bronzed god.

Lou slowly inched her way back up Buck's body on her hands and knees, her eyes staying locked with Buck's as her mouth descended to his hardness. Lou's mouth parted and her pink tongue poked out to flick the head of Buck's shaft. Buck had to force himself to stay still as Lou's tongue began to swirl around the tip of his member before she sucked as much of it into her mouth as she could. Her small hand wrapping around the part she could not fit in her mouth, gently stroking as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Her other hand gently squeezing his sack, massaging the balls. Buck moaned loudly as Lou continued to pleasure him with her mouth. He could feel himself getting closer.

"Lou … got … to … stop … going … going … to" Buck panted out.

Lou looked up at Buck meeting his eyes and hummed against his shaft, sucking harder. Buck's hands forced their way into Lou's short hair as he lost complete control and thrust into Lou's mouth as his seed erupted from the end of manhood and into her mouth. Lou sucked him dry, swallowing it all down. She pulled back, leaning back on her legs as she straddled Buck's waist, licking her lips. Buck lay panting beneath her, his eyes closed as he struggled to regain control of his emotions. He had almost told Lou he loved her, he didn't know how Lou felt and didn't want to freak her out.

Lou leaned down and kissed his lips allowing him to taste himself. Buck's tongue traced her lower lip before pulling it in-between his teeth and biting down lightly. Lou broke the kiss and stared into Buck's soulful eyes. His eyes that she had always felt could read her like a book were now revealing everything about himself to her. The amount of devotion and love shinning from his eyes for her brought tears to her own. She leaned down and captured his mouth again in a quick kiss. Pulling away she whispered, her mouth just inches from his, "I love you Buck."

Buck reached up and flipped her so that he was hovering over her. He stared down at the petite woman in his arms. "Do you mean that?"

"More than anything." Lou whispered.

"I love you too Louise." Buck whispered back before capturing her mouth once more.

Buck felt his manhood twitch as he hardened again. Lou feeling Buck's hardness against her leg broke the kiss and smiled at Buck. "Is that your gun or you just happy to see me?"

Buck let out a small laugh, "I can't believe you just said that."

Lou snickered, "So are you going to do something with that or what?"

"Are you sure?" Buck asked quietly. He wanted Lou but he didn't want to pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

"You just got to make sure you don't …um….well um…" Lou stuttered out embarrassed, not even able to tell Buck what it was that he needed to make sure he didn't do.

"You want me to pull out so you won't get pregnant." Buck stated to which Lou nodded. "You know that isn't always effective right?"

"Yeah I know but it is most of the time… or at least that is what the girls I used to do laundry for told me." Lou said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to do this today; we've got all the time in the world." Buck asked yet again.

"I want you Buck. I need to feel you inside me, please don't make me wait anymore." Lou cried out as she felt Buck shift on top of her, his manhood at her entrance.

Buck kissed her lips yet again as he slowly thrust forward entering her warm moist core. They both hissed in pleasure. Buck slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, pulling out and pushing gently back in, in a slow and torturous fashion. He shifted his hips altering the angle causing Lou to moan as he hit a particular spot inside. He repeated the action over and over again until Lou was seeing stars. Her nails digging into Buck's back, her legs wrapped tightly around his narrow hips as she arched her back and screamed out his name. Buck's movement became erratic as he too neared his peaked, with one more forceful thrust Buck pulled out before his seed erupted in thick streams coating both their stomachs.

Buck collapsed onto his back beside Lou breathing hard. A few minutes later Buck sat up and slowly got to his feet. He reached down and pulled Lou's to hers as well. "Whatcha doing Buck?" She asked her voice husky sounding.

"It's getting late we need to get cleaned up in the pond and then get back to the bunkhouse before they come looking for us." Buck said as he looked towards the entrance of the cave and noticed that the sun was much lower than it had been. "We've already been here for a few hours as it is."

"Really? I guess the saying time flies when you're having fun is true." Lou said as she gathered her clothes.

They made a quick dash to the pond and dove under the water. After quickly cleaning up from their afternoon activities they exited the water and dressed. They walked hand in hand back towards the bunkhouse until they were almost in sight of it. They let go of each other and put a slight space between them, but neither of them could wipe the silly grins from their faces.

The next day Cody was rummaging through all of Lou's and Buck's things looking for her journal. He had seen the way they had looked at each other yesterday when they had come back from the pond. He just knew that they had relieved each other's frustrations and he was really looking forward to that journal entry. He finally found Lou's journal on his bunk of all places. He grinned realizing that Lou had wanted him to find it.

He settled onto his bunk in preparation of a steamy read a smile firmly in place. The smile faded slowly as he read the words written there.

"Did ya really think I'd give you details Cody? Well too bad…. I win."

"Why that sneaky little devil." Cody muttered to himself before laughing out loud. "Well played Lou, well played. But this is far from over." He wrote in her journal before returning it to her bunk. She may have won this battle but she hasn't won the war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did ya think? Be on the look out for Journal Wars: Now it's personal.**


End file.
